


You're Cute

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, First Love, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto wakes up in the night needing a drink and finds far more than he bargained for awaiting him in the dining hall.





	You're Cute

Its 2am and he’s woken up thirsty, god damn it. Yawning and stretching he resigns himself to having to trek down to the cafeteria because he’s never going to sleep while his mouth feels like sandpaper. Makoto drags himself begrudgingly from his bed, slipping his favorite hoodie on for warmth over his thin PJ t-shirt. Shuffling to the door he makes his way down the empty corridor, everyone else fast asleep in his or her rooms. He envies them right now, he needed a good nights sleep, Studies had been kicking his ass and his sleep had been less than satisfactory lately. 

Maybe warm milk would be good; he could quench his thirst and maybe lull himself back to sleep. Yeah that’s a good plan, he smiles to himself as he opens the canteen door almost tripping over long PJ bottoms because he’s so impossibly short for his age that everything seems to drown him. He makes for the kitchen on the back of the cafeteria and thanks his lucky stars they don’t lock it at night because he would be dammed if he was going to drink tap water from his bathroom. Opening the kitchen door he quickly makes his way to the shelf of mugs and picks his own, about to turn for the fridge when the sudden clattering of a cupboard door makes him jump and spin around in fright.

And there he faces the most shocking unexpected sight he could have imagined.  
There in front of him staring back at him with an equally stunned expression is Byakuya Togami. Not only the fact he is there at all, but also the fact he’s wearing PJ bottoms and one of their gym shirts. And Makoto’s mouth can’t help but fall open in surprise because he’s Byakuya and he’s never ever seen looking less than 100% corporate perfection. His expression hasn’t gone unnoticed either because Byakuya’s surprise is quickly replaced by a scowl and a disapproving click of his tongue.

“Can’t I ever get any peace around here even at 2am?” He snaps and Makoto can’t reply because he’s transfixed by how cute he looks right now. Truthfully Makoto always thinks he’s cute, in class when he’s concentrating and he makes their school uniform appealing somehow. Or on their days off when he’s in his blazer and cross tie and he’s so handsome and smart but Makoto cant help but wonder what it would be like to see him relax for once. Now here it is, right here in front of him and he cant tear his eyes away. Those gym shirts are just a little bit too tight and he cant help but notice how it clings to his body, his hair is a little ruffled like he’s been laying down and his PJ bottoms sit just low enough on his hips to draw his eye there and then he blushes in the realization he’s checking him out blatantly and he looks away then embarrassed.

“What?” Byakuya snaps irritated and Makoto meets his eye again to see the annoyance on his face

“If you’re thinking of making fun of me then save it because I will make you regret it” he growls but his face is pink and Makoto cant contain his surprise.

“Why would I make fun of you?” he blinks innocently, Byakuya just rolls his eyes in annoyance and hisses.

“You obviously have some stupid comment to make judging by that look on your face. I should have known better than to walk around this place looking less than my best. One of you idiots can always be relied on to appear just when I don’t want you to”

“Less than your best?” Makoto questions choosing to ignore the insult “there’s nothing wrong with how you look”

Byakuya clenches his fist and glares back at him “Then why are you staring at me with that dumb look on your face? You obviously have something too say, so spit it out or get lost”

And he wouldn’t normally say it but what the heck its 2am and he’s probably dreaming anyway “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to stare, I was just surprised to see you here and… you look really, really cute” he rubs his ankle nervously with his other foot waiting for Byakuya to rip his head off.

“I’m…cute?” Byakuya looks stunned - his hands coming up to his chest in a defensive gesture, his eyes have widened and he scrutinizes Makoto cautiously “Is this... Some kind of joke?”

“What? No of course not” Makoto counters, his confidence rising somewhat at seeing Byakuya fluster “I wouldn’t make fun of you”

Byakuya’s cheeks have gone pinker he notes and he narrows his eyes, confusion still clouding his features. “Then why would you say that?”

Makoto isn’t sure if Byakuya is confused at the compliment or why Makoto is giving it but he decides to just come clean, there’s never going to be a better time for it.

“Because it’s the truth” he says simply “I was only staring because I wasn’t expecting to see you dressed like this, you’re always cute don’t get me wrong but right now you look even cuter” he blushes a little at his own words and nervously twists his fingers because surely Byakuya will reject him in some harsh way but at least he’s getting it off his chest.

“You always think I’m... Cute?” Byakuya just looks stunned “You don’t think I’m… awful? Cutes a word for… nice things…” His voice trails off awkwardly.

“You’re not awful” Now Makoto is the confused one “You are nice, when you want to be. And you’re cute even when you’re… you know being an ass” he laughs then rubbing the back of his head “Even when you’re mean your face is still cute haha” his laugh is too high and awkward but heck he’s awkward right now and Byakuya’s curious gaze is fixed on him and he feels even smaller somehow.

Byakuya’s hand comes up to his chin as he ponders his brow furrowing.  
“No Makoto, I am not nice and even handsome people are ugly when they have unkind souls. I’m not cute, cute is a word for pleasant things like animals or plush toys or…” his eyes bore into Makoto’s making him gulp “you. You’re cute Makoto…. I’m…”

His trail of thought us cut off by Makoto’s startled yelp of “you think I’m cute?”

Byakuya seems to realize what he’s said and blushes harder, the colour flooding his cheeks and making him look even cuter to Makoto.

“Yes you are... like a hyperactive puppy. Because you’re sweet and pure and that’s what cute is… I’m... Not”

Makoto takes a step forward because he wants to disagree and the urge to be closer to him is overwhelming.

“No you’re wrong! cute isn’t just limited to a state of mind. Yeah-sweet things are cute but other things are too! I think you’re cute when you’re passionate about something and you get riled up because it’s so Byakuya. And you’re still cute when you’re angry or sarcastic or when you’re sleepy or tired and say something mean, because even though your words are grumpy and your eyes are mad, you’re still kind inside” 

He smiles at the heir, at the way Byakuya’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen in surprise. “I like you just the way you are, smart ass or not you’ll always be cute to me”

Byakuya just looks stunned, Makoto could never in a million years have guessed he would see him look this vulnerable but he likes it. He’s glad he woke up tonight because this moment he will always remember; he finally got to see the object of his affections in a different way. And maybe, just maybe if he’s as ultimately lucky as people say, he might get closer to Byakuya now.

“You like me?” Byakuya’s voice is but a whisper “people don’t… like me. Admire me or suck up to me maybe, but not like me…. I’m not… likeable”

Makoto can feel the confidence racing through him now, his words have left Byakuya floundering and he wants to make him realize that he’s likeable because he is. Makoto likes him enough for several people and he would like to think he’s a good enough judge of character that he wouldn’t fall for just anyone. Yeah Byakuya is different from most people, he’s blunt and stubborn and abrasive but that’s part of why Makoto likes him so much. He doesn’t bend to fit the will of others he changes the world to fit him. He’s strong and smart and unyielding but Makoto sees the kindness in him that comes out haphazardly when they are together and the clumsy ways he tried to be nice. He’s a product of his environment for sure, and because he doesn’t know how to express himself does that make him bad? No, Makoto wouldn’t judge anyone for being that way after what Byakuya had been through, the fact he trusted Makoto with his story at all spoke volumes. The small ways he opened up, the more he tried. The more Makoto had fallen for him.

He took a step towards Byakuya, bravery rising as he throws caution to the wind and closes the distance between them. His hands rising up to cup his face and slide fingers through his hair as he stares back wide eyed and startled.

“I think you are, I like you a lot. In fact I really like you… more than I like anyone else”

He can feel Byakuya’s heart pounding from here. The look on his face is exquisite, so shocked and confused and so open, so vulnerable. Makoto never thought he would be the confident one, the one who lead things but what the hell if it works its worth trying. He will only regret not taking the chance when it was presented to him. 

“Truth be told I’ve always had a thing for you, that’s why I try to spend so much time with you. I want to get to know you more, I want to be around you but oh my god most of all I want to kiss you”

He draws one hand down his face stroking his jaw and letting his thumb brush over his bottom lip. Byakuya inhales sharply but he doesn’t move, doesn’t respond. So Makoto thinks ‘fuck it’ and leans in, emboldened. His lips are mere millimeters from Byakuya’s and he sees Byakuya’s eyelids flutter closed and he knows then he wont pull away. So he closes that last tiny distance and presses his lips against Byakuya’s the way he’s always wanted to and although his heart is racing and nerves are aflame he’s victorious. 

Slowly, oh so tentatively he feels Byakuya’s lips move beneath his own and he’s kissing him back. Now his heart really hammers because this is happening and that’s more then he ever believed possible. 

Makoto kisses him slow and gentle, he’s almost guiding him because Byakuya is so tentative and that just makes Makoto find him even cuter.

‘He’s nervous!’ His mind screams and he never thought he would see the day Byakuya experiences anxiety in any way. But he can’t hide his nerves as his trembling hands finally move and come to rest on Makoto’s waist and he feels so soft. Byakuya Togami is all hard lines and sharp edges usually but tonight he’s soft hair, soft cheeks and especially soft lips under his. His hands are gentle on his waist and his breathing between kisses is uneven and he shivers as Makoto threads his fingers deeper through his hair to pull him closer.

Byakuya is responding to him to beautifully and Makoto’s mind proudly proclaims that tonight he’s the master of seduction. Cautiously he ventures forth, running his tongue over Byakuya’s bottom lip trying to coax him into opening up for him. Byakuya inhales sharply and his fingers squeeze tighter Makoto’s skinny waist, but then oh so agonizingly slowly his mouth opens against Makoto’s own and he can finally slip inside his lips. He’s so soft and compliant and Makoto stifles a moan into his mouth as he finally greets his tongue, the two melding together hot and wet and its so much more intense than he imagined.   
Byakuya is still tentative, moving slowly and unsure but Makoto wont rush him. They stand there for what feels like hours, just kissing slow and deep as they explore the inside of each others mouths. Makoto can’t help but whimper against his lips, his arms coming up to wrap fully around his neck and draw him closer. Byakuya groans suddenly into his mouth as Makoto presses his tongue deeper, picking up the speed in which he kisses him. Then all of a sudden as though remembering who he is Byakuya seems to let go of his nerves and pulls Makoto closer by the waist pressing his body against his own. 

Their tongues are moving fast now, mouths wet and panting as they kiss deeper and more forcefully until Makoto thinks he’s going to run out of air. His tongue is so far down Byakuya’s throat it’s obscene, his body feels too hot and something is pooling in his gut that fills him with nervous excitement. He wants more, more of Byakuya, he wants all of him and he moans loudly against his lips involuntarily.

Byakuya’s eyes suddenly open at the noise and his lips stop moving causing Makoto’s eyes to open and for the first time the pair look at each other. Slowly their kiss breaks and the two just stare, Makoto’s eyes are hazy, clouded by desire and he knows his cheeks are pink and his lips swollen and wet. Byakuya looks beautiful with that faint blush and his lips wet with Makoto’s saliva. There’s a small moment where panic registers in Makoto’s gut and he realizes Byakuya could leave now, reject him and he might never taste his lips again. Desperate for that not to happen he leans back in and is overjoyed when Byakuya doesn’t pull away and allows him to kiss him again. 

Fire is racing through his veins and his body feels so needy he can’t explain it. He’s never felt like this before its like he’s intoxicated, drunk off this feeling and he just wants Byakuya so much it hurts. He braves breaking away and instead trails his lips down Byakuya’s jaw enjoying the soft gasps that he gets in response. He reaches that delicate skin of his neck and runs his lips all the way down slowly and carefully, eliciting whimpers and sharp intakes of breath from the usually stoic boy. He reaches the junction of his neck and shoulders and draws the skin into his mouth kissing it deeply and Byakuya full on moans at the sensation. Makoto can barely help himself now, this whole situation has him so hot and bothered and this response is only making him want more. He repeats the action but this time he fastens down on and sucks hard on his neck. Byakuya gasps and tilts his head back, his moans are loud and drawn out, his fingers digging harder into Makoto’s hips and that’s the point where Makoto looses any semblance of self-control. He’s so turned on right now and painfully hard that he can’t stand it. He lets go of his neck and stares up into those bright blue eyes that he’s dreamed about and takes hold of one of Byakuya’s hands.

“Come back to my room with me?” 

He tries not to sounds like he’s pleading but god he is desperate for him to say yes. Byakuya thinks for only a second before he nods and allows Makoto to pull him by the hand towards the kitchen door and out into the abandoned cafeteria. Makoto’s been orchestrating this whole event; Byakuya’s just been following but then suddenly he stops, pulling them to a halt and Makoto spins on his heels nervous Byakuya has changed his mind.

He’s staring at him and there’s something new glinting in his eyes, he pulls Makoto towards him with a forceful tug and this time he’s the one who cups Makoto’s face and pulls him into another heated kiss. His fingers grip tight in unruly hair as he forces Makoto’s mouth open and devours him. Makoto can only squeak in surprise and comply happily, his own hands coming to rest at Byakuya’s hips. Byakuya is all over him now kissing his jaw and nipping his ear playfully and Makoto groans at how emboldened he has become since they started.

As though proving a point on that matter, his hands both drop to Makoto’s hips and squeeze tight but before Makoto can even process what’s happening Byakuya is lifting him up and carrying him over to the nearest dining table. He tries to question but the words don’t come and Byakuya just lays him down flat on the table and claims the space between his thighs, leaning over him to kiss him again.

And Makoto can barely believe it because seconds ago they were walking to his room and now he’s laid on the table with his arms around Byakuya as he’s kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Byakuya’s hands are all over him and one comes up to the hem of his hoodie and slides under to touch his skin and he whimpers at the sensation. His arms draw tighter around Byakuya, one hand on the back of his neck pulling him in as deeply as he can as their tongues do fierce hot battle. 

Byakuya doesn’t seem to be nervous anymore and Makoto is thoroughly pleased about that if this is the reaction he’s going to get. He’s holding Makoto’s face and his fingers are deep in his hair as his other hand strokes his bare stomach, and its taking all Makoto’s willpower not to push his hand further south to where he aches so desperately.

Instead he opts to draw up his knees to rest either side of Byakuya’s waist, His legs not merely hanging over the table now he rests his feet against the edge bracing himself as Byakuya’s body rubs against his in such a maddening way he can’t help but groan. Byakuya pulls away from his lips, his eyes half closed and cloudy with desire. His fingers make quick work of unzipping Makoto’s hoodie and pulling his t-shirt up high to expose his skinny body which he runs his hands over while Makoto whimpers on the table beneath him. Byakuya looks pleased with his reaction and grasps one of Makoto’s slender wrists pinning it to the table as his other hand continues to roam his body. His lips fasten to Makoto’s neck and nip and kiss the delicate skin making him cry out loudly.

He was wrong before; he’s never been as turned on as he is right now. Byakuya has taken over him, and right now he would refuse him nothing in the world. The hand not pinned down has a firm hold in Byakuya’s hair, his fingers grabbing deep in golden tresses as he writhes and moans uncontrollably. Even the way he’s holding down his wrist turns him on, he feels powerless and overcome but it such a good way. He’s at the complete mercy of this mysterious beautiful creature and he likes it. 

He’s so painfully hard it makes him want to scream, he’s so close to begging to be touched there. Anything at all to relieve this frustration that only seems to grow and grow stronger with every movement. At that moment Byakuya bites down on his neck hard and Makoto groans and jerks his body up in surprise, his hips bucking and resulting in his aching member rubbing hard against Byakuya. He would be embarrassed about Byakuya feeling his obvious arousal if it weren’t for the fast that it had rubbed hard against an equal stiffness in Byakuya’s pants.

Both of them inhale sharply and groan at the sensation, Byakuya releasing from the bite to moan against his neck. Makoto’s eyes are wide with shock, of course he didn’t expect Byakuya felt nothing or he wouldn’t be doing this. But a huge part of him never dared dream that he could actually arouse him. 

Makoto is done playing safe now, he reaches to pull Byakuya’s too tight shirt up higher so he can feel the warmth of his skin on his own, his fingers gripping at the firmness of the small of his back. Once more he decides ‘fuck it’ and rolls his hips upward rubbing himself fully against Byakuya who cries out and grips hard at Makoto’s hip. And suddenly Byakuya is moving back against him, his hand anchored firm on him as he thrusts back against Makoto. Makoto wants to scream out but he can’t lest risk being caught but my god the feeling of their equally stiff dicks rubbing against each other is causing him to fall apart. Byakuya is moaning softly into his neck as he moves and Makoto grips at him hard as he bucks his hips upwards relishing that delicious friction as his long aching frustration is finally being relieved. 

He’s not sure how the hell they got to this, or what even the hell this is they are doing. But the feeling is so damn good, he pulls Byakuya’s face back to his and the two lock lips again furiously. His hips move uncontrollably against Byakuya’s the two rutting against each other in rhythm as they kiss deep and frenzied. That fire is pooling in his gut, he’s been so aroused for so long he knows he’s not going to keep it in much longer. 

He doesn’t know if he should say something, sure they are furiously making out while humping each other on a cafeteria table, but would Byakuya actually be offended if Makoto came while doing it? 

God this situation is so confusing and strange he doesn’t even know what etiquette he should have about the whole thing! It’s not exactly what he had in mind tonight but he’s too far-gone now to stop and besides, he’s not sure the alternative here would have been appropriate. He really didn’t want to loose his virginity on a cafeteria table but if that’s the direction Byakuya had headed, he knows he would have said yes. So this is good, this is more than good. He breaks his lips from Byakuya’s to whisper a choked “I’m... close!”

Byakuya groans and rests his head on Makoto’s shoulder for support as he pants out “me too”

At that Makoto just grabs him tightly and bucks his hips faster and faster moaning wantonly as fire races through him and finally, finally that sweet feeling he’s been chasing crashes over him. His voice is too high, too loud but he can’t keep it inside as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. He’s clinging to Byakuya desperately and his movements are jerky and uncoordinated as his orgasm takes hold of him and finally a fractured cry of “Byakuya!” escapes his lips. Byakuya in turn is moving erratic and fast his labored moans in Makoto’s ears as finally he yelps “Oh god Makoto!” before collapsing limply on top of him.

The room is just filled with their heavy breathing, Makoto staring wide eyed up at the cafeteria ceiling as his fingers caress Byakuya’s hair now. Byakuya is limp in his arms his energy spent and Makoto just holds him for a while, relishing this precious time to hold him closely. As their breathing evens out Byakuya eventually raises his head to meet Makoto’s eyes and Makoto is almost scared of what he will see in those brilliant blue eyes. Shame? Regret? Disgust?  
But instead all he sees is Byakuya, who leans forward to kiss him tenderly, a hand stroking Makoto’s cheek and he rests their foreheads together.

Makoto sighs contentedly and closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle affection being bestowed upon him. Byakuya strokes his hair and kisses his cheeks softly. Soft, he knew Byakuya could be soft. 

He opens his eyes slowly and smiles wide and adoring, his fingers reaching up to twirl affectionately in Byakuya’s hair and he whispers “You’re so cute”

And Byakuya just smiles and smothers down a laugh as he kisses Makoto’s lips one last time before he shifts his weight off him and comes to stand. He offers his hand to Makoto and draws him up from the table to stand next to him. 

Makoto’s knees are weak and he feels unbearably sticky and gross right now but he can’t bring himself to care too much about the laundry he will have to do. This moment could be awkward, what are you supposed to say the person you’ve had a crush on for the longest time after you finally admit how you feel to them and you end up dry humping them in the middle of the school canteen? He didn’t suppose there were any rules written to help him with that.

But it’s Byakuya, emotionally stunted, awkward Byakuya who perfects the moment by drawing Makoto into his arms and hugging him warmly. Makoto just relaxes into his arms hugging him back because whatever emotions are passing through them right now, whatever conversation they need to have in the morning. Right now Byakuya is showing he cares and that fills Makoto with more contentment and happiness than any sex act could achieve.

Eventually Byakuya’s arms loosen and he takes Makoto’s hand in his. “We should go to bed,” he says softly and Makoto just nods in response as they walk hand in hand out of the cafeteria and down the dark corridor back to the dorms. Byakuya walks him to his door, only then does he release hold of his hand and looks him in the eyes.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” It’s a question not a demand and Byakuya Togami has become a different person to him in just a few short hours. Makoto nods and smiles and Byakuya smiles back at him before tilting his chin up with his thumb and forefinger and kissing him tenderly and softly. When they break apart he lets out a soft hum and smiles slightly.

“Goodnight Makoto” He squeezes his hand one last time before turning and walking to his own room and Makoto so badly wants to ask him to stay so he can cuddle, but tonight has been a lot and he doesn’t want to push it. Byakuya might need some space to process this and he probably should too. 

He lets himself back into his dorm and leans against the closed door exhaling deeply. His stomach jolts in excitement as he thinks about what just happened and he can barely believe it himself. It’s all too real though from the shake of his knees, the ache of his back from being pressed against the table and the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. Sighing he makes his way to the bathroom to clean up and with a curse realizes he’s going to have to drink bathroom tap water after all.

…….

He awakens the next day in a daze, last night didn’t feel real and he starts to wonder if it really was real. Apart from the fact he’s so tired, he can’t think of anything that proves it actually happened. His stomach churns in nervous knots as he quickly dons his uniform and brushes his teeth. Regardless he’s going to have to face Byakuya now and his hands shake at the thought.

If he’s crazy and he just dreamed something so elaborate and downright wrong about his classmate, then he’s going to have to face him every day with the memory of his own perversion. But if he’s not crazy and last night was… real. Then he’s still going to have to face him today with uncertainty. Byakuya could hate him now, have regretted the whole situation and that thought in turn makes him feel sick with nerves.

Mustering up his courage he decides to face the day head on and leaves his room for the cafeteria. Breathing deep he grasps the door handle and opens the door stepping into face the music. Everyone is chattering and laughing, eating and getting ready for the day, everything is the same as always. Except it isn’t.

Byakuya is looking at him, blue eyes glinting with mischief and he smiles at Makoto and gestures to the seat next to him. 

At. That. Table. 

The same table last night they were screwing on, Byakuya is sat at it drinking his coffee and smirking at him and right there and then Makoto knows he wasn’t dreaming not one bit. 

Swallowing his nerves he makes his way over to the table and slides into the vacant seat next to Byakuya. Those blue eyes are fixated on him and Makoto looks up at him nervously. Byakuya just smiles and slides a mug of coffee in front of him, but under the table out of sight of everyone else his fingers reach for Makoto’s and squeeze his hand affectionately.

“How are you today?” He questions softly and Makoto’s heart almost stops because he didn’t dare believe that this could be a thing. He expected rejection and heartache at every step and he’s so happy right now he just wishes he could jump on him and kiss him.

“I’m great” Makoto takes the coffee with his free hand and smiles warmly at him “Thank you for the coffee, I feel really, really great today” his voice drops low as he can and he whispers “I just wish I could kiss you right now”

Byakuya smiles wickedly and whispers back “later”

Makoto’s cheeks flood with colour and he hides his face with his coffee cup before he whispers back “This table? Really Byakuya?”

Byakuya tilts his head coyly and smirks “It seemed appropriate” 

Makoto almost spits his coffee out and blushes even harder. Looking down at the tabletop he can only see where his head had rested, where his feet had sat on the edge of the table and where their hips had frantically thrust against each other.

“I hope the table at least got cleaned”

Byakuya swallowed a laugh almost choking on his coffee now.

“Wait a second” a memory came back to Makoto suddenly “I thought we were going back to my room together why did we end up on the table?”

Byakuya just smirked again and leaned closer letting his words fall husky “I couldn’t wait any longer to have you”

Makoto’s eyes shot wider and he wasn’t sure it was possible for him to go any more red as he stared into his cup. He wouldn’t be surprised if steam was rising from him and Byakuya just snickered at his embarrassment.

“You better not be giving him a hard time” A cross voice cut through his thoughts as Hina plopped herself opposite them with her breakfast.

“No… oh… what? He’s not” Makoto garbled out panicked.

“Then why do you look so flustered?” Hina cocked her head curiously “are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine!” Makoto’s voice was much too shrill; he was loosing control of the situation.

“It seems he doesn’t know how to process that I can ‘be nice’ as he calls it” Byakuya’s tone was clipped and impatient as usual. His corporate mask slid back on to save the situation. “I made him some coffee because he assisted me with a task yesterday but now he’s gibbering at me like an imbecile, I wish I hadn’t bothered” He flicked open a book on the table impassively and began to read as he sipped his coffee.

Makoto was stunned but he squeezed Byakuya’s hand under the table thanking him silently. Hina’s eyes widened as she looked at Makoto who merely shrugged in confusion.

“Wow Byakuya that was nice of you” Hina said warmly surprised by his statement.

“Don’t get used to it” he replied sounding bored as he turned his page.

“Oh wait Makoto have you hurt yourself?” Hina’s voice was full of concern suddenly as she leaned over to point at him.

“Wah? No? I’m fine” Makoto flustered unsure of what she was getting at.

“Your neck is all bruised, it looks painful”

Makoto’s hand came up to clasp at his neck in shock and suddenly a vivid memory assailed him of Byakuya pinning his wrist to the table and biting down on his neck hard - resulting in them furiously rutting against each other on this very table.

Oh my god he screamed internally how could I not check myself this morning! He hadn’t even entertained the idea that he could have visible marks on him. How the hell was he going to explain this away?

“Like did you got hit with something” Hina asks concerned and Byakuya once more gives him an out.

“He did get hit with a book yesterday in the library that fell from one of the high shelves. We’re lucky he didn’t get hit in the head and loose the few remaining brain cells he has left” he finished dryly.

Hina rolled her eyes “I take back what I said about being nice”

Makoto laughed sheepishly and used the break in the conversation to validate Byakuya’s excuse “wow I’d actually forgotten about that, it didn’t hurt much so I didn’t think it would leave a mark like that”

“Well as long as your okay and not in pain!” Hina laughed grabbing the rest of her donut. “Ooh Sakura’s up, I’m gonna go say hi. See you later!”

Makoto waved bye good-naturedly until she had turned away before whispering, “Jerk, I have more than a few brain cells left”

“I know” Byakuya didn’t look up but his lips were still curved in a smirk “aren’t you happy I saved your ass?”

“I helped you do a task?” Makoto shot back his voice filled with mirth

“In a manner of speaking” Byakuya looked up at him then his eyes glinting as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“You are a jerk” 

Byakuya smiled at him then, leaning a little closer “But I’m still cute right?”

And Makoto couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across his face as he leaned closer in turn to this boy that had his heart and whispered back firmly

“You’re always cute”

**Author's Note:**

> Should i leave this as a one shot or continue this as a secret relationship type story? Opinions appreciated! :)


End file.
